Sand's Grey Metal
by Kandawolf
Summary: IDK JUST READ THE DAMN THING!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you clear on your mission", the man with fabric wrapped around most of his head asked. The three nodded their heads and sat still as they waited for their mission mates to arrive.

"We're going on a mission, a mission, a mission, We're going on a mission. . ."

"Would you shut up!" The middle child yelled," It's bad enough we have to go on this mission with outsiders and I don't need to hear you sing!"

The red head known as Gaara looked at his brother with a blank gaze signaling that the hadn't heard a word. Kankuro rolled his eyes and placed his head into his hands. Temari sat on the opposite side of the couch allowing the brother's to battle it out. Then the door squeaked open and a blonde kid with a red coat entered followed by a suit of armor. The pair gazed around the room until their gaze locked onto the trio.

"Hey you must be the one s we're working with", the male said, "I'm Edward Elric and that's my brother Al."

A moment passed and no one said anything until the door opened again revealing the males. The youngest looked at the five a slight smile playing at his lips, "hello."

Gaara jumped up and ran over to the white haired male," HI! I'm Gaara. Who are you and floating gold ball!"

"Uh . . . I'm Allen Walker and the floating gold ball as you put it is Timcampy", the young excersist said watching Tim fly around Gaara in amusement.

"So who are the rest of us", Ed asked.

For a moment Walker didn't know hw to answer," Oh well the girly man over there is Kanda and the nutcracker is Lavi."

"And who are you", Lavi asked poping the invisable bubble around Ed.

"I'm Edward Elric and that's my brother Al", exclaimed the alchimist. Lavi began to poke at the armor, circling around it, and trying to figure out if the brother was inside.

"Can I help you?" Al asked turning toward the 'investigator'. Lavi ran behind Allen and shook his head no.

Al turned toward the sibling," what about you guys? We still haven't heard who you are yet."

The girl stood," my name is Temari."

"Temari that's a unique name," Ed smiled.

She giggled and tilted her head to the side then turning to face her brother. Kankuro looked around at the hungry eyes craving his name. "Would you stop starring at me like I'm a freak", he yelled getting to his feet. Then a sharp pain came to the back of his head as Temari's fan completed it's personal mission. "What the hell was that for", he yelled at his sister.

"STOP BEING SUCH A GOD DAMN DICK AND TELL THEM YOUR NAME!"

Kankuro looked at her for a moment then turned his gaze to the wall still not answering. Not long after Baki re-entered the room and in one glance could tell that the war had begun," everyone has arrived and in an hour you are to depart, I wish you the best of luck."


	2. Chapter 2

_The group moved across the barren desert toward a near by forest lining the sand. There was a long silence before Kanda decided to break it," so who are__ we up against?" _

_Temari looked over her shoulder," has no one briefed you?" The concern in her voice gave the five a bad feeling as the air thickened. She looked at the sky and had noticed that the sun was slipping into the earth," let's make camp and I'll tell you what we know." _

_After everyone plopped their butts in the dirt they glanced at Temari for the information about what they were up against. _

_"We're up against something so evil it even worried the anbu in our village," she began. _

_"SOAP WITH A BENDY STRAW", Gaara said fear taking over his body. _

_"No", his sister calmed "orochillium." _

_The group looked at her alarm swimming across their eyes. _

_"To our knowledge he takes kids around Gaara, Allen, Ed, and Al's age and . . ." _

_"HE HAS SOAP WITH A BENDY STRAW", Gaara interrupted. Everyone rolled their eyes then focused on Temari once more. _

_"Anyway, he takes them, rapes them 'til dead, and the Earl turns them into akuma", she finished. _

_Lavi blinked then began to freak out," WE'RE DEALING WITH A RAPEING, AKUMA MAKING MANIAC!" _

_Before anyone could answer Gaara jumped in," he's not just a rapeing akuma making maniac. We're dealing with a rapeing, akuma making maniac with soap and a bendy straw!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**The fire began to fizzle out and everyone could hear each other's stomachs. Ed had begun to poke at the fire trying to make it hyper again, it sort of worked. Kanda froze when he felt something hit the top of his head. Allen reached for the object that had made it's way to Kanda's scalp. They all starred at it and it starred back. **

**"Can fish fly now", both red heads asked starring at the water starved fish. The fish were slowly cooking but the sent teased the teams senses. Finally, the fish was done and they all grabbed one, they savored the smoky (if not burnt) taste. However, they had to stop when they looked and saw a black wolf approaching the camp site. Ed tried to scare it off with alchimy but the wolf was unfazed and kept coming closer. Allen tried with his arm while Tim flew around it's head. Everyone else tried but unnaturally the wolf didn't flinch. It lay down at the edge of teh circle fully aware that everyone was watching it **

**The night passed by quickly and everyone awoke to teh sunlight piercing through the leaves. They all were slowly but when they woke up a bit more they realized the strange wolf was gone leaving the strange anti-social (if not emo) kid in it's place. **

**"Brother?" **

**"Yeah Al what's up", Ed said. **

**"Why do you think he hates us so much?" **

**Ed turned finished putting on his coat," who knows." **

**"Yeah leave it to the ant to figure out why I hate him", Kankuro said proping himself onto his elbows. **

**"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING AN ANT!?!?" **

**"Gee, I wonder maybe it's the smallest one here", Kankuro mocked. **

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD BE MISTAKEN AS A KINDERGARDENER!?" **

**The fight mate just rolled his eyes and began to move on. The walk was silent for the most part but Allen's stomach was raising awareness that it was empty. **

**"We don't have anything to eat do we?" **

**No one answered so the answer was no. The day was heating up even in the shelter of the canopy. Everyone's brow became shiny with sweat all except Kankuro. **

**"Shit", he cursed to himself " not now, not in front of them." At the end of his thought he began to pull his shirt over his head. The heat that was trapped scattered away. Several minutes later, Lavi and Gaara appeared behind the dark spirit then began poking at teh exposed flesh. He turned on his heel facing the red headed pests," what the fuck are you doing?!" **

**"We're poking the scars", his brother said apparently not hearing the anger in his brother's voice. Kankuro blinked trying to analyze what his bug brother had said. He glanced around at all the other's noting the fact of they were all starring. Closing his eyes Kankuro turned away and began to hop along the tree branches far ahead of the others. They all watched for a moment then kept walking. **

**"Ew", Gaara complained "it left some nasty gooey stuff." **

**Temari walked quietly repeating the image of the scars in her head. **

**"Those weren't old", Kanda said as if reading Temari's mind. **

**"Yeah . . . and", the red headed duo said in unison. **

**"AND, that means that it happened recently", Temari pointed out. **

**"And." **

**"AND, he wasn't around last night", Kanda input. **

**"And." **

**"AND WHAT", Temari demanded becoming irritated. **

**"And we like the word and!" **

**Temari and Kanda just rolled their eyes then continued walking forward. Several hours had passed, it was dark before the last of the team had returned. He plopped his butt down onto the dusted ground, not showing any acknowledgement to the teams eyes. **

**"Hey, Kanda." **

**"Yeah?" **

**Kankuro waved his hand for Kanda to come over. He did so, crouching down in front of the strange person. The other took his hand and lifted the girly man's gangs above his head, exposing his forehead. An awkward silence thickend the air between the two males. Kanda had an unsettling feeling swarming through him as it seemed the other ( now Kankuro's nickname) was starring into his eyes. Kankuro leaned in having his forehead touch the one across from his. Girly man clinched his eyes tightly shut thinking 'please don't make out with me, please don't make out with me!' Suddenly, Kanda felt a strange slimy feeling gliding smoothly across his skin. He opened his eyes and saw teh other attempting not to smile. Glancing around he noticed everyone smothering a laugh. **

**"WHAT", he demanded. **

**"You smell like pine now", Kankuro teased. **

**"WHAT", he demanded again. **

**Kankruo pointed to his forehead at the pine shaped air freshener stuck happily in it's spot. Kanda blushed while trying to pry the mini tree from his forehead. **


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, everyone lay asleep under the bright moonlight that pierced through the roof of the cave. A dark shadow slunk out into the silent night. The leaves crunched under his boots until they began to scrape then stopped on a small slab of concrete. A door with a deformed snake slithering up the cold iron, the person began to walk forward but only got a faceful of door. After opening the door he made his way to the back room where Orochimaru lay sprawled out on a table surrounded by candle light. The shadow removed his jacket and tossed it on the ground letting the dust party around it. He wrapped his mouth around Orochimaru's while his arms snaked around his lover's mid section. The roach began to lean back but the figure did not follow.

"What's wrong?"

"Not tonight."

"But you promised I could have your body", he whined.

The figure smiled, "you will but just not tonight."

An unsatisfied Orochimaru sat arms folded in a pouting position as the dark shadow slipped back into the night heading back to his team. He quietly made his way back to the cave and lay in his spot as if he never left.


	5. Chapter 5

"I BELIEVE IT IS MORNING!"

Gaara sang horribly, horribly off key. Everyone covered their ears but it was to late they were already bleeding. Several minutes later, the group was beginning to gather their gear until Allen had made a point," why are we packing when we don't even have enough supplies to get us through the day?"

All of them turned to the white haired exorcist with surprise.

"What", Al said "but didn't we just get supplies a few days ago?"

"Yeah", replied his brother "and even though there's eight of us those supplies would have lasted us five more days."

"Look", Kanda said "this isn't an animals doing, someone has been taking the food to another person."

"SOAP WITH A BENDY STRAW! THE SOAP WITH A BENDY STRAW DID IT!"

Everyone rolled their eyes then began to estimate what time it had occurred leaving Gaara to his chaos.

"DON'T YOU SEE IT CAME WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING THEN SLID AWAY! AFTERWARD IT TOOK IT TO IT'S FAMILY! NNNOOO! IT HAS FOUR KIDS AND NOW THEY CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD FASTER!"

The rest of the group continued to figure out what might have happened. Suddenly, several bags fell on the make shift drawing board. For a moment they all starred at it then looked up to find Kankuro towering over them.

"And where have you been?!" Lavi jumped up to look him in the eye.

"Town, to get supplies."

"How can I make sure your telling the truth?"

"There are supply bags right in front of you", Kankuro said gesturing toward the bags.

"Hmm . . . well your story checks out for now", Lavi said putting his hand on his chin "but I'm watching you."

"Well have fun watching my ass cause that's all your going to see", the other said walking away.


End file.
